


Несбыточное

by LolaRose



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Vaanu Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Пять лет прошло, да только Джейка так и не отпустило.





	Несбыточное

**Author's Note:**

> По концовке Ваану, которую считаю канонной, ибо именно к ней нас подталкивали все три книги, а в самом конце уже прямым текстом орали (и самый развернутый эпилог говорит сам за себя). Эта концовка прекрасна и ужасна одновременно. И она очень правильная. Мир того действительно стоил.  
А роман с Джейком в принципе самый больной из всех, господи. При любом раскладе он выходит травмированным и несчастным.
> 
> Оформление скачет, потому что так задумано, ничего не знаю.  
Странная, обрывочная работа.  
Самой интересно, сколько раз я использовала слово "бесконечный" и его вариации)

Я отдал бы все, чтобы быть с тобою, но, может, тебя и на свете нету… © 

Да, возможно, всему есть предел и границы,  
Но я видел открытые, честные лица.  
Их любовь бесконечна. © 

Невозможно поверить, что прошло всего пять лет. Для Джейка эти недели и месяцы были сравнимы с _вечностью._

Вечностью тянутся бесконечные судебные процессы, история Джейка — верного летчика страны, незаслуженно обвиненного в предательстве и дезертирстве, гремит не только на Луизиану — на весь континент.

Джейк рассказывает свою историю раз за разом — журналистам, в суде, даже на популярной телепередаче.  
Бекка привлекает все свои связи и знания о системе правосудия (когда твоя сестра полицейская, легче обойти острые моменты и по крайней мере заранее знаешь, откуда ждать удара).  
Отец кидается на журналиста, посмевшего усомниться в правдивости их истории. Мать смотрит печально и вздыхает. Она до сих пор не может поверить, что Джейк вернулся назад живым.  
Они заставили людей говорить об этом. Заставили заткнуться и выслушать.

Он встречается с родителями Майка, едва сдерживая слезы, подавляя в себе стремление убежать (он и так слишком долго бежал)

Давно пора было сказать им в лицо:

— Я подвел вас. Я всех подвел.

Он произносит вслух то, с чем давно смирился. На роду у него, видимо, было написано — пилот-неудачник, вечный беглец и плохой друг.

_Ты сам построил все это вокруг себя, но это ведь неправда, Джейк._

Они сидят друг напротив друг друга, и в глазах отражается общая боль. Джейк вскрывает старые раны, но эти люди заслуживают знать правду. Майк был жертвой, был лучшим другом, а потом врагом, но не был предателем.

— Не ты убил нашего сына, Джейк.

_Ты не можешь бежать вечно, Джейк. Но ты можешь противостоять и победить._  
  
Об этом говорил Тейлор, когда заявлял, что они должны бороться? Когда говорил о возможном будущем. Он всегда видел намного больше чем остальные, потому что никогда не был одним из них.

Джейк прослушивает запись раз за разом — доказательство того, что Тейлор не был его, Джейка, галлюцинацией, последней защитой воспаленного сознания от психотравм.

Так поначалу думает Ребекка, когда Джейк выкладывает ей все то, что никогда бы не рассказал журналистам и адвокатам. Мол, ты слишком долго провел в бегах и не справился с травматическим стрессом. Судебный процесс, постоянная публичность, необходимость доказывать свою невиновность — сильный удар по психике.

Не до такой же степени, чтобы придумать себе мужа? Нет, просто человека, который смог бы его полюбить. Тейлор давал каждому именно то, в чем он нуждался. Лучший друг для Диего, поддержка для Квинн… Они все в нем нуждались.

Джейк включает заслушанную в бесконечном цикле запись последнего признания Тейлора, показывает завядший цветок с их свадьбы и общую фотографию.

— Он бы тебе понравился, Бекка. Он всем нравился.

— Я бы очень хотела с ним познакомиться.

К удивлению Джейка, ему приходят поддерживающие письма и сообщения от тех, кто может понять его лучше всех. Еще бы, они вместе наблюдали гибель мира и его возрождение.

«Нагни чертову систему» — высвечивается сообщение с неизвестного номера, и Джейк криво усмехается. Зара в своем репертуаре.

Эстелла пишет: «Кажется, я смогу отпустить эту ненависть. Еще о столько стоит подумать, многое переболеть, но… Он оказался прав, знаешь? Мне не стало легче, и месть ничего не исправила. Но я смогу. Потому что здесь еще остались те, кто во мне нуждается. Ради них я пойду дальше».

Грейс присылает милое письмо от своего имени и Алистера, осторожно уточняя, что ему пока трудно говорить о Рурке и том, что произошло между ними.

Шон передает два билета на грядущий матч с припиской:  
«Когда будешь оправдан». Всегда оптимист.

От Квинн приходит яркая самодельная открытка (Рыжик, зачем так стараться?) с искренними пожеланиями удачи. Как будто еще на Ла Хуэрте не было понятно, что удача — не совсем про Маккензи.

И каждый из них, абсолютно каждый, собирается вернуться на годовщину их каникул. В каждом послании сквозит напряженный вопрос:

«Ты ведь приедешь?»

Джейк побеждает в тот момент, когда судья зачитывает оправдательный приговор. Больше не предатель своей страны. Его имя очищено. Один единственный раз за всю жизнь справедливость встает с колен и гордо поднимает голову.

Быть может, за этот мир действительно стоило бороться.

Его ослепляют вспышки фотокамер и оглушают звуки — люди кричат и поздравляют. Ребекка стискивает в крепких объятиях и впервые за все время дает волю слезам. Она слишком привыкла быть сильной защищающей сестрой.

Все это проносится мимо Джейка, осознание, что все закончилось, еще не дошло ни до его понимания, ни до чувств.

— Мы победили, Джейк! Ты понимаешь? Мы победили!

Без Майка. Без Тейлора.

Его постепенно отпустит.

Джейк ступает на песчаный берег острова, который пять лет уже не тот самый, ибо все, что составляло его неповторимую сущность, покинуло Вселенную.

Когда Тейлор решил вернуть себя Ваану.

На Ла Хуэрте не осталось чудес. Его единственное чудо ворвалось в их жизни, чтобы собрать их из разрозненных лоскутов, зашить прорехи и раны.

Джейк вслушивается в шепот волн, задерживает дыхание и делает шаг вперед.

Один — пробуждение у штурвала от возмущенного возгласа «ты что, спишь?»

Два — «не знаю почему, но рядом с тобой мне спокойнее» — «мудрое решение, со мной твои шансы уцелеть возрастают».

Три — отчаянный поцелуй под водой, когда кислорода в легких уже не осталось.

Четыре — неуверенное «не хочешь пойти в мой номер?». Оба понимали зачем.

Пять — «обещай не делать глупостей» — «Бойскаут…» — «Джейк…» — «Слово Маккензи».

Шесть — «да пошло все к черту, я люблю тебя!» — «Я люблю тебя, Джейкоб Лукас Маккензи».

Семь — соскальзывающие пальцы и падение вниз — краткая иллюзия полета, и «я не собираюсь терять тебя дважды»

Восемь — вручение цветка и обмен клятвами. Их свадьба, по верованиям ваанти соединившая их души.

Девять — дом, который они собирались построить вместе. «Расскажи мне еще о нашем саде, о нашей постели, о том, как мы укроемся ото всех».

Они рисовали перед глазами картинки того, чему не суждено было сбыться.

Н е с б ы т о ч н о е

Десять — руки Джейка, крепко сжимающие Тейлора, когда вокруг них переворачивался мир. То, как эти руки продолжали сжимать пустоту в самом конце всего…

Во всей вселенной более не существовало числа, дойдя до которого, он мог бы залатать дыру в своем сердце, что образовалась с уходом Тейлора.

Зря старался, бойскаут. Есть вещи, которые уже не починишь.

Все, что Джейк обрел на острове, он теряет в самом конце.

Чудом вернул лучшего друга и напарника для того, чтобы снова видеть, как он погибает. На этот раз навсегда.

Грохал самолет каждый чертов раз, когда садился за штурвал. Пилот-виртуоз.

Провел ритуал единения душ с человеком, которого никогда не существовало. Любовь всей твоей жизни оказался частицей острова.

Браво, Джейк Лукас Маккензи.

Он ведь просто стоял и смотрел, как Тейлор принимал решение. Один. В самом конце он должен был сделать это один.

Во время церемонии Тейлор поклялся быть честным с ним, но тогда, у самого края, у конечной точки, Джейк отчаянно хотел вернуть эту клятву, запихнуть обещания в глотку.

_Мы влюблялись больше тысячи раз, знаешь? Раз за разом проходили этот круг, пока не умирали. Ты умирал за меня достаточно. Дай хоть раз сделать что-то и для тебя._

Попросить солгать. Солгать об их будущем доме, где чертов мир, будь он сгоревший в лаве или расколотый надвое, не сможет их достать. Маленький домик только для них двоих. Закрыть глаза и представить.

Но Тейлор уже не мог закрывать глаза на то, кем действительно является.

Он смотрел глазами человека, на которого обрушилась ноша осознания.

Осознание того…

Что его не существует.

_Джейк… Быть может, я никогда не был человеком, но я правда любил тебя. И часть меня принадлежит не острову, она навсегда останется в тебе._

Он умел любить даже больше, чем могли люди.

Любовь Тейлора ко всем ним была

Б е с к о н е ч н а.

_Если в этом мире есть вы, то он заслуживает быть спасенным. И если в моих силах отменить апокалипсис… Я сделаю это._

Он подарил им всем будущее. То, что они действительно заслужили и выстрадали. Джейк смотрит в эти открытые лица — повзрослевшие, изменившиеся от повседневных забот, но… живые. Так и должно быть. Продолжать двигаться вперед в спасенном от гибели мире, помня о том, что они все могли потерять.

_Обрести друг друга и полюбить жизнь._

Каждый смог пойти дальше.

_То, что было между нами — очень редко._  
  
Джейка так и не отпустило.

Да, Тейлор подарил им будущее, но будущее Джейка — руины так и не построенного домика на острове. Его больш (н)ая несбыточная мечта.

— За Тейлора!

Он поднимает бокал и смотрит в небо. Такие привычные созвездия — совсем не те, что были тогда — древние тысячелетние. Незнакомые и пугающие, но неумолимо завораживающие.  
Теперь лишь холодные и безразличные от того, что в этой вселенной больше нет одного…

— За Тейлора!

— И как глубоко в душе засел он у каждого из нас.

Пока они его помнят — Тейлор будет существовать. Пусть не с ними, а где-то в своем собственном бытие, в слиянии с Ваану, в тех вселенных, куда вовек уже не попасть. И никогда не встретиться снова.

Эти звезды стоили всех поражений и побед.  
Этот мир стоил того, чтобы его спасать.

Джейк верит.

Он смотрит на звезды и продолжает безмолвно кричать.


End file.
